


roll-stepping my way into your heart

by ThatsSoVery



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ace!John, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Color Guard, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff (?), I suck at writing, M/M, Short chapters?, Swearing, agender!peggy, and crippling depression, apparently you're supposed to tag swearing?, but that doesn't affect the story, color guard AU, drum major!angie, genderfluid!laf, i live for group chats, i talk about band more than the plot, i wrote the first 5 chapters on the same night but now i have crippling writers block, it's essential to the plot, sue me, the pronouns change every few chapters, theodosia goes to the rival school, there it is, there's a lot of texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsSoVery/pseuds/ThatsSoVery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alexander Hamilton moved to a new school, there were a lot of things he expected. He expected to get good grades, to be ahead in his classes, to work as hard as he could to get into a good college and so on. One thing he never expected was to get lost trying to find the GSA and instead be dragged into an extremely dangerous sport by his new group of friends (which includes one John Laurens.)</p>
<p>Aka the shitty color guard AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. throwback thursday (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all welcome to my first fic! I'm really terrible at writing so I would love some constructive criticism! if you don't understand how marching band and color guard work be prepared to learn A LOT because I tried to give good explanations 
> 
> thank you and please enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex thinks about his first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone and welcome to my first fic! i've been writing the draft of this on wattpad so sorry about formatting issues. i can't fix them. if you don't know a lot about marching band/color guard be prepared to learn as I explain a lot!
> 
> constructive criticism would really be appreciated as well as your thoughts on the story! thanks

Alexander thought about that day a lot.

It seemed like only months ago he had just met his best friends and was being shown around the school. (Maybe because it was just a few months ago.)

It was a few days before the school went on winter break and Alex was taking a self-guided tour while his foster parents met with his new advisor. He had been handed a list of clubs and activities, as well as his soon-to-be class schedule. He found all the clubs that interested him with ease. Except for one.

He was completely lost in this hallway. Looking at the bell schedule on the back of the page listing all the clubs, he knew the lunch break would be over soon and he'd have to go home. So, he looked around trying to find someone to ask. He was about to approach a friendly looking girl wearing a blue dress when a group of football players burst into the hallway and shoved him aside without a word. They kept running as Alex felt himself fall over. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact, but slowly opened them after not feeling anything. 3 faces were staring at him.  
The first had curly and frizzy hair which was pulled up into what looked like a bun. He had a formidable amount of facial hair but somehow still looked like a young high school student.  
The second covered whatever hair he had on his head with a beanie. He looked intimidating at first glance, but the concerned expression on his face told Alex to not judge this book by its cover.  
The third was perhaps the cutest boy Alex had seen in this school (scratch that, the cutest boy he'd seen _ever_ ). He had curly hair as well, but not as messy as the first boy, and he had his in a ponytail. He had bright eyes that Alex couldn't help but stare at for a few seconds. His favorite thing had to be the freckles. And was there...a faint blush on his cheeks? That was when Alex noticed the boy had his arms around him. _I fell. He caught me. Shitshitshitshit_

He broke out of his trance and awkwardly stood up.   
"Um..t-thank you for catching me. Do any of you know where GSA is?" he said, staring at the ground.  
"Unfortunately no, but don't worry, we're all the gay you'll ever need in your life!" The boy with the bun winked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the one with the freckles blush harder. Alex laughed a little at this.

"You must be new. We used to be in GSA until the teacher who used to run it quit. The new guy is just a transphobic asshole who won't respect people's pronouns." the boy with the beanie said. Alex grimaced at the mere description of that teacher. "The name's Hercules Mulligan."  
The one with the bun spoke up to introduce himself next. " _Bonjour, mon ami, je m'appelle Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette!_ " His new friend with the long name must have noticed his confusion because he immediately added "But do not worry, you can just call me Lafayette."  
He hoped Lafayette couldn't hear his sigh of relief.  
" _Parlez-vous français?_ " he asked.  
" _Oui , très couramment!_ " Lafayette ecstatically replied. They all looked over at the boy with freckles, as if his two friends were urging him to speak up.  
"John Laurens..." the freckled boy muttered. He was still blushing. Alex smiled. _Cute_.  
"My name is Alexander Hamilton." he said, still smiling. "Im a sophomore and I'm supposed to start here after winter break. I've been giving myself a self-tour, trying to find my classes and stuff. Or at least I was, before those guys pushed me."  
"What? You can't do that all by yourself! Give me your schedule, we'll show you around. We're sophomores too."  
He handed his schedule to Hercules and watched as his newfound friends looked over it.  
" _Oh non, cela ne va pas!_ Alexander, you cannot take P.E!" Lafayette said, a dismayed look on his face. The other two just nodded.  
"The P.E here is the worst." John whispered. "You can get out of it by taking a sport."  
"But I don't play any sports! What do I do?"  
The 3 boys exchanged a look and Hercules smirked. "Alexander Hamilton, we are about to introduce you to the beauty that is Color Guard."

It was all a blur from there. Alexander's newfound friends (who he would learn called themselves the Revolutionary Set) introduced him to a sport that he had never heard of before. Color guard is a sport where you spin and do tricks with equipment such as flags and weapons. In the fall they perform on a field with the marching band. They go to competitions and preform their competitive field show at halftime during home football games. They also get to march in the occasional parade around town. Unfortunately, Alex missed a lot of vital team bonding that happened during marching season (he ended up getting along fine with the team. Color guard was full of queer folk.)

Alex shrugged it off as a fun little flag twirling activity that would be an easy way out of P.E. But he was so very wrong. Color guard was one of the most dangerous and difficult activities Alex had ever done. Even before winter break ended Alex had started suffering through the literal hell that is winterguard.

Winterguard was the same idea, except indoors and without the band. He had to practice extra hard to catch up with everyone else, but not having schoolwork over the break gave him lots of time to practice. Being Alexander "Non-Stop" Hamilton, he was a fast learner. Their coach, Martha Washington, was very proud of him by the end of break. During the (little) free time he got, Alex spent time with his new friends (who he learned called themselves the revolutionary set) and got to meet the rest of the crew.  
Angelica Schuyler is the drum major and principal trumpet player of the band. She's quick-witted and strongly defends her beliefs. Her and Alex got along pretty well.  
Eliza Schuyler happened to be the pretty girl in the blue dress who he was going to ask for directions on his first day. She is the soft-spoken middle child and one of the flute section leaders.  
Their younger sibling Peggy is an incoming freshman, soon to be exposed to the horrors of drumline.  
Aaron Burr is the drumline captian who literally doesn't give a shit about anything. Alex didn't like him at first. He never voices his opinion on anything and doesn't chastise the drumline members for breaking the rules. Alex learned to get along with him eventually. Burr is a nice guy, and soon Alex would be meeting someone much, much worse.

Alex decided to not ponder on this horrible person his friends warned him about and instead kept reminiscing. He remembered, with all the names and faces and classes and scheduling issues, there was only one thing that crossed his mind when he got home.

_John Laurens._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's pretty clear that I can't write romance lmao   
> the descriptions are shitty but you guys know the characters!!  
> i have the first 6 chapters already written so this will update pretty fast 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


	2. 'twas the night before band camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the night before band camp, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring...except for John's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> group chats galore!!! i LIVE for texting fics so expect to see a lot of group chats in this fic!
> 
> TIMESKIP: the events of chapter one (Alex meeting everyone) took place around December/January. This chapter takes place in August.

It was about 2:30 in the morning when John's phone started to vibrate like crazy.  
What could possibly be so important...? The group chat is flooding with messages.

**(Angel)ica:**  Ok everyone, as your drum major I am required to remind you that band camp starts tomorrow! Or, well, today. Remember to dress appropriately. No jeans. Wear shoes you can march in. Remember sunscreen, hats, and glasses. Please bring water and for the love of god do NOT consume any dairy before coming. If you eat breakfast have something light, and remember to bring lunch money and a good attitude! Also remember to bring your permission slips and cleared physicals! Leaders (that includes guard captains) have to come an hour early. See you all soon!  
 **a. burr:** define "early"                    **(** **Angel)ica:**  that would be 6 A.M sharp, drum captian.   
**lafgayette:** WHAT  
 **lafgayette:** ANGIE WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE NEW GUARD CAPTAINS ARE  
 **lafgayette:** WILL MARTHA ANSWER MY PHONE CALLS THIS EARLY  
 **lil herc herc:** oh  
 **hamlet:** what the shit I didn't even know it was today  
 **pegleg:** does that mean me and liz have to come early with you?  
 **flame:** please don't call me liz

He rolled his eyes. Of course no one knew who the new guard captains were on the first day of the season. Knowing he wasn't gonna get any sleep anyway, he put his (still vibrating) phone down and started to get dressed.

John always wondered why his dad had let him join guard. Maybe it was because he wanted his son to be around a lot of pretty girls. Maybe because he's only ever seen him with a rifle and not the more graceful equipment. Maybe it was because his father never came to his performances and never saw him covered in more makeup, glitter, and hair gel than you could ever imagine. Maybe he thought John meant military color guard when he asked him to sign the permission slip.   
Whatever the reason, he was grateful that the extremely conservative and traditional Henry Laurens allowed his son to partake in what was usually viewed as a "girl's sport", or not a sport at all. Alex had gotten into his fair share of fights about that.   
_Alex._  
John quickly tried to regain his focus.

The car ride to school was silent. That might have been because he was alone in the car. He usually didn't play any music in the morning when he was tired, but this morning he decided he might as well get used to hearing Disney songs as they were gonna have a Disney related field show, so he played them the rest of the way there. The theme was supposed to be a specific movie, but they hadn't been told which one yet. He really hoped it wasn't Frozen.

When he finally arrived at school and walked into the band room, John noticed not many people were there. He quietly made his way over to the couch so he didn't distract the leaders talking. He sat there silently for a few minutes, watching them work on name tags. He could've fallen asleep if someone hadn't sat on the couch next to him.   
"John? You okay?"  
His eyes shot open at the sound of that voice.   
"Alex! I didn't expect to see you here so early!"  
He sat up and tried to stay as calm as possible.   
"Early? It's almost 8 my dear Laurens! Did you get enough sleep last night?" John could feel his cheeks heating up slightly.   
"O-of course!" he lied.  
"Alright, if you say so. Also, it's actually 7:20 so you can take a nap if you want."  
 _Why would he lie about that...?_ John thought, but he was already falling over.

When he woke up it was actually almost 8, but that didn't bother him. The first thing he noticed is that his head was resting on Alexander Hamilton's shoulder. He tried not to show that he was awake until he could stop blushing but Alex immediately noticed him.  
"John! I have your name tag!"  
He held them both up, grinning at the matching green stickers.   
_We're in the same group._   
John wanted to pass out again.

Lafayette was still panicked over the fact that band camp is starting in 5 minutes _and we don't know who the captians are oh my god what the fuck where is Martha_   
John didn't blame him.   
Coincidentally, Martha walked in at that moment with Maria Reynolds by her side. She whispered something to Maria and Maria whispered that message to Lafayette. John could hear his excited squeals from the other side of the room.  
The room was constantly getting louder until they were silenced by a whistle. George Washington, the band director and Martha's husband stood in the middle of the room, waiting for everyone to quiet down.   
"Good morning everyone, and welcome to the first day of band camp. Now if you can all take a seat where you are so I can explain a few things..."

George explained the basic schedule each day would follow and how the color groups would work. You were placed in a group based on what color sticker was on your name tag. You have to wear a bandana of the corresponding color and if anyone from another group steals it from you your group loses points. The group with the most points at the end of band camp wins some sort of prize.    
John was relieved that he and Alex were in the same group. It was his friend's first band camp but he already knew the boy would be ruthless in protecting his bandana.

"Before we split off into color groups to get to know each other a little, I am going to officially announce that the theme of our field show is....The Lion King! I'll be passing out music during sectionals later."  
And that was it. John and Alex got up and walked to the corner where the green group was meeting. He was relieved to see a few more familiar faces. He could see Aaron Burr and Maria Reynolds waking over with their bandanas.   
"Remember, if you lose them you don't get another until the end of the day!" Maria warned. "Now, let's go around the circle and introduce ourselves. Say your name, grade, instrument, and...favorite breakfast food. I'll start! My name is Maria Reynolds, I'm a junior and I'm the color guard captian. My favorite breakfast food is french toast."  
"Aaron Burr, junior. I'm the drum captian and I like bagels."  
"Peggy Schuyler, freshman! I'm in drumline and I like pancakes!"  
"Charles Lee, junior. I play trumpet and I guess I like oatmeal." He sounded bored.  
"I'm Alexander Hamilton, junior. I'm in color guard and I like ham." He grinned as almost the entire group broke out in laughter. When the laughing died down, John realized it was his turn.   
"Um...I'm John Laurens and I'm a junior. I'm in color guard and I like...scrambled eggs."  
A few more people introduced themselves until the small circle they had formed had gone back to Maria. They played a few icebreaker games.  
"Alright everyone, now that we're all acquainted it's time to go outside for marching!"  
Everyone groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the color groups were confusing I'm sorry they cause conflict and I needed a good way to introduce Jefferson 
> 
> thank you for reading this trash <3


	3. set my thighs aflame (literally, they hurt. can we have a water break?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marching practice begins, as well as the introduction of our favorite purple coat-wearing friend. pain and hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok hello thank you to everyone who's read this so far!  
> it has just occured to me that i didn't include the French translations in chapter 1. i'm too lazy to go back and add them but it's all basic stuff. from now on i'll include the translations.
> 
> A NOTE ABOUT TEXTING: in the group chat the names stay the same no matter who's pov because they choose their own nicknames. when it's a one on one convo it'll show the person's name in their contacts.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this chapter~!

Alex had decided that he hated marching.

After running an entire mile they had to stand still and stare at the sun for god knows how long. And he had already gotten push-ups for laughing at Charles Lee passing out because he locked his knees at attention. You can't move, laugh, or make any noise! You can't even look around! Alex wished he had brought his sunglasses so he could steal a few glances at John without getting more push-ups.  
After an hour of learning confusing commands (mostly just standing still in different positions) they were finally rewarded with a 10 minute water break. He could hear the sighs of relief around him as they were released from attention and sent to drink water. He quickly ran over to John so he could rant about how much he hated marching.

"Don't worry Alex, you'll get used to it. After band camp we don't really use most of these anyway, but they're still on a need-to-know basis. Try to get this stuff down so you can focus on learning how to _actually_ march." John reassured him. He noticed that John was also looking at him strangely.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Oh it's just...why is your bandana so far up your leg? It looks weird."  
"Oh! Well if someone tries to take it from me it's basically violating me and I have the right to punch them." he smirked. His smirk quickly twisted into a frown as he felt his bandana being pulled off his leg. He turned around to see someone wearing a pompous purple sweater triumphantly skipping towards Angelica, holding the green bandana above his head. Ignoring John's shouts of warning, Alex quickly sprinted after him, screeching. He leaped towards the kid and tried to tackle him but ended up clinging to his back as he kept running. Alex gave up on punching him and climbed up on to his shoulders. Purple Sweater Guy tried to throw him off.  _I have no other choice._ He bit the guy's wrist and grabbed the green bandana as it fell to the ground.

"Ow! What the fuck dude? You bit me! Who does that?" Purple Sweater yelled at him.

"I'm not just gonna let you take my bandana like that!" he snapped back. "Who even are you?"

Luckily Hercules ran over to him and held him back before he could get into another fight. "Alex...this is who we warned you about. This is Thomas Jefferson."

Jefferson smirked, as if he had just won something. Alex broke out of Herc's grip and quickly ripped the red bandana out of Jefferson's hair, sprinting over to Angelica like his life depended on it and dropping the red bandana in her hands before someone could steal it back. It took him a few seconds to process what just happened. He could see John laughing his ass off all the way from where they were standing before. Angelica blew her whistle as a signal for everyone to pay attention.  
"Anyway...I think the break is over! So now we're gonna start marking time..."

After a few more hours of pain and suffering it was finally lunch. They had to go to lunch in their groups, but Alex didn't mind (because John was in his group). "Okay everyone! We have to be back in here at 1 for games! So, anyone have an idea where we should go?"  
Maria asked the group. Peggy instantly jumped up. "Chipotle!!" they exclaimed. Nobody seemed to be against the idea, except for Lee. But Lee already looked angry so everyone just ignored it.  
Aaron told everyone that they didn't have to all sit together as a group (obviously there wasn't a table big enough for all of them) and to meet up outside when everyone was done.

Alex and John decided to share a bowl since neither of then were that hungry. They were sitting by themselves, just eating and talking.  
_Lunch is my favorite part of band camp,_ he thought. He didn't mind that John's free hand somehow ended up being intertwined with his under the table. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed the usual faint blush on his friend's face. _He's so beautiful..._  
Alex felt himself space out for a moment. _Nope. Not today, gay thoughts._  
"What?"  
Oh shit. He must've said that last part out loud.  
"Um...I said today they have great sauce! I don't usually get this salsa but it was really good today!" An awkward laugh ended his sentence for him.  
"Oh, ok."  
Alex heard giggling coming from the a table near them. He looked over to see Peggy watching them and smiling. He pulled out his phone to text them since they were too far away to whisper.

 **To: leggy-**?????

 **From: leggy-** ;)

 **To: leggy-** what?

 **From: leggy-** indirect kiss ;)

It suddenly occurred to Alex that he and John had been sharing a fork.  
There was a pang in his chest as he felt John let go of his hand. _Did Peggy text hm too?_  
His suspicions were quickly confirmed when he saw that his face was redder than before. He decided to say nothing and just quietly go get his own fork. He was about to walk away when John grabbed his hand again.  
"It's fine...I didn't mind sharing. D-don't let Peggy bother you..." he said, almost whispering. He was surprised at first, but his smile quickly returned. He squeezed John's hand. Alex didn't mind either.  
"If you say so."

Alex sighed. They were back in the band room, taking a break from working to play some "bonding games". 15 minutes into a game called Detective, Lafayette crashed into the room, shopping bags in hand, practically flying from how fast he was running. " _Je suis désolé! Une nouvelle boutique française a ouvert dans le centre commercial et je devais aller le voir!_ "  
Angelica gave him a confused look.  
"Don't worry, the Washingtons aren't in here. They won't know you were late. Go hide those shopping bags!" Alex told him. _Classic Lafayette._ He ran off to go hide them in the guard locker, leaving Angelica more confused than before.

The rest of the day went fairly well. After an hour of games they split off into sectionals. Alex was happy to have equipment in his hands instead of marching on the field. The day quickly ended with nothing eventful happening after lunch. Alex was just happy to go home.  
He felt a hand grab onto his.  
"See you tomorrow morning?"  
_John._ He grabbed back.  
"Of course."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you even write romance i can't,,,,,,,
> 
> thanks again for reading! i feel like alex biting jefferson is kind of ooc but oh well  
> the part where jefferson stole alex's bandana actually happened at my band camp except the girl it got stolen from didn't bite the other person lmao
> 
> je suis désolé! Une nouvelle boutique française a ouvert dans le centre commercial et je devais aller le voir!- I am sorry! A new French botique opened in the mall and I had to go see it!


	4. freeze your brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last day of band camp. the squad goes to 7/11 after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is mostly group chats and badly written fluff(?)

It was the last day of band camp and John was fairly confident that he was going to vomit.  
 ****

**gayturtle:** hey guys  
 **gayturtle:** so hypothetically if someone drank an entire gallon of milk last night after consuming 2 whole packets of ramen noodles and this hypothetical person hypothetically had band camp the next morning would u say that was bad  
 **flame:** john wtf that's such an Alex thing to do   
**lil herc herc** **:** WHY DID YOU DRINK AN ENTIRE GALLON OF MILK  
 **gayturtle:** idk  
 **lafgayette:** why did u eat two whole packets of ramen noodles  
 **gayturtle:** i was hungry  
 **hamlet:** OH MY GOD HOHN DO YOU NEED ME TO BRING YOU MEDICINE  
 **pegleg:** hohn  
 **flame:** hohn  
 **lafgayette:** hohn  
 **hamlet:** SHUT UP   
**(Angel)ica:** hohn  
 **lil herc herc** **:** hohn  
 **a. burr:** ah yes, i love everyone in color guard, especially *looks at smudged writing on hand* hohn lauren  
 **gayturtle** : jfc im fine  
 **hamlet:** JOHN I AM BRINGING YOU MEDICINE OK IM WORRIED

John smiled at his phone before putting it down so he could get ready.

**pegleg:** hey guys remember when Maria got her drill and she was like "who's F3" and Eliza was like "OMG THATS ME THATS ME!!" and Maria was like "looks like you're close to me for most of the show" and eliza blushed a lot and it was rlly gay and cute   
**flame:** haha what   
**flame:** that never happened haha  
 **lil herc herc** **:** I REMEMBER!!!  
 **lafgayette:** this is a surprising development   
**lafgayette:** i will, how you say, set them up  
 **hamlet:** laf u speak fluent English   
**pegleg:** u know who's really gay and cute   
**pegleg:** john and alex   
**pegleg:** rt if u agree  
 **(Angel)ica:** rt  
 **lafgayette:** rt  
 **a. burr:** rt  
 **hamlet:** BURR???  
 _hamlet has left the chat_  
 **pegleg:** lmao  
 _gayturtle has left the chat_

John laughed. There was no way Alex liked him, right? He would bring medicine if any of his other friends had downed 2 packets of ramen noodles and an entire gallon of milk the night before the last day of band camp. Right?  
He tried not to think about it, but then he did. He always caught himself thinking about Alex. About how Alex always showed concern for him, the way Alex would squeeze his hand whenever he held it, how Alex would always smile whenever he blushed...  
 _I need to focus._

The last day of band camp was tough. They would spend hours learning drill for their show, the entire first half of the day learning the last movement of the show, and the entire second half practicing it with instruments. The color guard had barely learned their work so everyone was struggling. It wasn't until they came back from lunch and Angelica told them to run a lap that John felt the feeling of vomiting coming back. And then he did (vomit).  
Alex stopped running.  
"John!! John are you okay?"  
Alex looked at him with a worried expression. Even when he's worried he looks cute.   
_Stop doing that. You need to focus._  
And so he got up.   
"I'm fine."  
And he kept running, Alex and Angelica frantically chasing after him.   
"John! You need to go to the nurse!! You need to change your clothes! You need water!"  
"Please stop running!"  
John stopped, quickly grabbed Alex's hand and ran to the nurse, feeling like he could topple over at any minute.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked him. "Can you walk down the stairs? I can carry you if you need..." He stopped mid-sentence. John was blushing again. "...or we could take the elevator." John just nodded. He really would've liked it better if Alex carried him, but he'd never admit that. _  
_

They didn't spent too much time with the nurse (which was really just George and Martha with a first aid kit). Alex gave John the promised medicine, something to help calm his stomach down.   
"I didn't think you would actually bring it..." John said from inside the bathroom stall where he was changing clothes.   
"Of course I would! Someone has to take care of you if you're sick, right?"  
"But I'm not sick..."  
"You could've been!"  
John decided not to argue. Arguing with Alex was pointless.

By the end of the day, the show still felt incomplete. They had learned it all, but it still felt...lacking. Everyone's energy had been drained by the day of work but they still put in their best effort. John would never understand the people who couldn't see how difficult this sport is.   
Everyone was exhausted. If their energy was drained before, it was completely gone now. John sluggishly picked up his equipment and started to walk back home.   
"John!!"  
It was Hercules, with Lafayette and Alex trailing behind him. "Do you want to come to 7-11 with us?"  
John thought about this. He was too tired to walk, but...he would get to spend more time with Alex. John nodded and followed them to the large convenience store.

_lil herc herc_ _has added hamlet and gayturtle to the chat_  
 **lafgayette:** OH MY GOD   
**lafgayette:** I JUST SAW ALEX GET KICKED OUT OF THE CONDOM ASILE  
 **(Angel)ica:** 1\. Why is Alex in the condom asile?   
**(Angel)ica:** 2\. When do 7/11 employees ever leave the counter?  
 **(Angel)ica:** 3\. Since when do they not allow high school students to buy comdoms?  
 **hamlet:** I WASN'T BUYING CONDOMS I GOT LOST OKAY   
**lafgayette:** sure you weren't ;)  
 **pegleg:** ;)

John rolled his eyes and muted his phone. He went outside to meet up with his friends. Lafayette and Hercules were sitting on the curb outside the store, and John quietly sat down, listening to them discuss the events of the last 2 weeks. He flinched when he felt another hand grab his. The owner of the hand seemed to notice.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I'm just a little nervous." John admitted.   
Alex blinked. "Nervous about what?"  
"I'm not really sure. I don't know how this year is gonna turn out. Our guard hasn't been doing so well. I'm just hoping this year turns out better." he admitted. "We didn't score high in marching competitions last year. We placed eighth."  
"Well that's not that ba-" Alex tried to comfort him, but was quickly interrupted.  
"Out of eight."  
"Oh. Well I'm sure this year will be a lot better. Don't stress too much, okay?"  
"Okay."  
He tried to ignore Laf and Herc watching them.

It was nice to just sit on the curb with his friends and talk about life. John quickly forgot his worries for the upcoming year and decided to enjoy Alex's presence instead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok now it's really clear i can't write romance,,,,  
> some of these events actually happened during my band camp including the entire 7/11 trip, condom incident included
> 
> thanks for all the comments so far and as always thanks for reading~!


	5. farmer refuted (he looks like a farmer, anyway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex gets into a fight. john is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S 3 AM AND I FEEL SHITTY ABOUT MY WRITING SO HAVE THIS MESS  
> I TALK ABOUT BAND A L O T

To say that Alex simply walked into school on the first day would be an understatement. He was running as fast as he could, the loud commotion of friends reuniting, schedules being handed out, backpacks being hauled to first period and such things buzzing in his ears. He couldn't help being excited to see his friends, despite just having seen them a few days ago. Now it was time for school and he had to get work done; everyone knows that he had started doing so ("Alex, you already filled out your entire English workbook." "What's wrong with that?" " _You're not allowed to write in it!_ ").

With John having early morning jazz band rehearsal (he plays the double bass. Alex had wanted to learn but Eliza said he was too "smol". She was right.), Hercules being late to school and Lafayette being who knows where, Alex usually spent his morning in the guard room. The guard room was less of a classroom and more of a closet. A large closet in the band locker room where they kept all the extra equipment, costumes, emergency hair and makeup supplies, etc. Next to the closet were a few large lockers meant for the color guard to keep their equipment bags and backpacks. It was very convenient for them and left many members of the team, Alex included, often wondering how long their predecessors had to fight to get this space. Rochambeau High School had always been stingy with money, especially lately. Maybe that was one of the reasons their team hadn't been doing too well. From the pictures Alex had seen it looked like the marching band uniforms were falling apart at the seams. Field judges would mark you down for that, he had been told.

" _Bonjour,_ Alex!" the unmistakable voice of Lafayette called out to him. "I have a...how you say, schedule conflict at lunch and I need you to go to the club representative meeting in my place. Maria will be there too! _Merci, au revior!"_ And he was off before Alex had the chance to respond. _Well, I guess it's not like I have a choice._  
Trying to not think about the sudden responsibility that had been thrown on him, Alex sat down and waited for the rest of his friends to arrive. 

The room that Lafayette had sent him to was crowded. He wondered what the point of having a meeting on the first day back was. Besides Maria, Aaron, and Angelica, he didn't recognize a single face in the room. One of those unfamiliar faces stood up and asked everyone to quiet down.  
"One of the main things we plan to discuss today is situating the funding for the year. Last year was tough and our groups didn't fare so well, so some cuts will have to be made-" he paused and Alex could've sworn he glanced over at him and his friends "-some groups more than others..." He continued to ramble on in this fashion. Alex learned he was named Samuel Seabury. He was wearing a shirt that said "If lost return to King George" on the back. Alex remembered seeing Lee wear a similar shirt one time. Samuel started listing groups and how much cuts they would receive.

Alex didn't know what happened. One minute he was sitting quietly and the next Samuel Seabury was on the ground and Aaron was dragging him out of the large classroom where all the club representatives had assembled. Samuel had been making multiple snide remarks about the marching band and then said something like "I'm surprised they haven't cut your funding already, you don't even deserve the PE credit" and Alex had started ranting and he was reciting his 12th paragraph or so when he noticed Samuel giving him a strange look and so he punched him and it was all a blur from there.  
"Alexander, what were you thinking?" Aaron chastised him. "You can't go around getting into a fight with anyone who attacks you!"  
"He looked at me like I was stupid! And it wasn't just me Aaron, he attacked you and our entire team! I know last year was rough but we've won more trophies than the football and basketball teams combined!" Alex was furious. He couldn't let someone attack his friends like that.  
"You weren't even here for half of last year! You can't let everyone get to you, Alex. In case you've forgotten, you got kicked out of so many clubs for fighting within your first week that they had to blacklist you from all political clubs. You almost got into a fistfight with a teacher!"  
"She was extremely biased! It's called political science club, not the shithead redneck club!"  
"Talk less, Alexander. I think the meeting is over. You'd better leave." Aaron said, then turned around and walked away.  
Alex decided that if Thomas Jefferson didn't exist, Samuel Seabury would be his least favorite person.

 **from laffy taffy:** _Mon dieu, Alexandre! Un autre combat?_  
Of course his friends already knew. He decided to see who else had heard about the failed club meeting.  
**from my dear laurens:** hey maria told us what happened, are you doing okay?  
**from my dear laurens:** btw we have the same 5th period so I'll save you a seat :D

Alex smiled.

 **to my dear laurens:** thanks for worrying about me. seabury got what he deserved. i'm looking forward to sitting with you in fifth period! hopefully the teacher doesn't suck lmao. either way it'll be great with you there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THIS SOMEONE HELP ME


	6. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and alex have chemistry together in more ways than one ;)  
> herc is a Bro™  
> someone comes out(?)  
> john is cute as usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA THIS IS FINALLY DONE IT TOOK ME 2 MONTHS TO FINISH THIS BULLSHIT I HATE WRITERS BLCOK IM AAAAAAAAAAAAA

John didn't like chemistry. He knew he wouldn't like the class the moment he walked in and saw a certain Mr. Adams sitting at the teacher's desk. _If he teaches chemistry the same way he taught biology, Alex is definitely gonna hate this class._  
John had a habit of coming to class early. Today he was glad he did, because he was able to sit wherever he wanted and save a seat next to him for his best friend. Them sitting together would definitely make the class more bearable.

The chemistry classrooms had a similar look to all the other science classrooms. Against the wall were lab tables with 2 stools on either side of them, allowing lab groups to be 3-4 people. The person who sat next to you at the lab table would be your partner. John knew it was unlikely, but he secretly hoped that Alex would be his lab partner, or at least in his group.   
The front of the classroom had a larger version of a lab table, where the teacher was meant to do demonstrations. Similar to the smaller ones surrounding the class, it had a sink and a gas valve, along with some electrical plugs along the side (for bunsen burners). In the middle of the classroom were the individual student desks, that was where everyone usually sat. John was sitting near the front but not in the first row. Sitting too close to Adams would be a terrible experience, one that John was too familiar with and didn't want Alex to go through.   
He recognized some of the posters on the walls from Adams' freshman biology class. The familiar lab safety posters were still there, although he noticed some of the old biology memes had been replaced with (even more terrible) chemistry memes. John cringed a little as he looked at a collection of grumpy cat memes, all with chemistry-related captions. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud screech of the bell. _Alex should be getting here soon._ He was right. After an uneventful 3 or so minutes, Alex walked in with a huge smile on his face and took a good look around the room. John felt a twinge of sadness when he knew how quickly Adams would wipe that smile off of his face. Alex was such an eager student; he always did his work ahead of time and was always ready to learn. Adams based his treatment of students on an institutional bias.

"Alex! Over here!" John waved, pointing to the empty desk next to him. Alex moved his gaze away from whatever he had been looking at to look at John instead. Their eyes met for a moment, and John got that all too familiar feeling of an incoming blush on his cheeks before Alex blinked and walked over to him.

"So...you heard about what happened." Alex said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well Maria told me you got into a fight at the student council thing Laf asked you to go to. I was worried that you got hurt." John would probably regret saying that later, but it was true.

"You didn't need to worry about me. It's not like this hasn't happened before." Alex mumbled, staring down at his desk.

"Yes, I'm aware. You've been blacklisted from every club that relates to politics somehow." John laughed.

"Don't remind me." Alex said, sounding rather angry but then looking away from his desk and smiling.

"Well, you'll always be welcome in the turtle club no matter how many fights you get into."  
John smiled back.

"John, we're the only members of the turtle club."

"That's not true! Eliza comes to a meeting every once in a while! And Herc and Laf are technically members because they always hang out with us!" he said, pouting.

"Alright, John, if you say so."

"The turtle club will see its glory one day!"   
It was in that moment that John Adams entered the classroom.

"Everyone, please quiet down. Welcome to AP Chemistry. You may all call me Mr. Adams."  
There were a few groans from the back of the classroom.

\---

"That teacher is a fucking asshole! I can't believe he threatened to give me detention for correcting his grammar!" Alex started ranting as soon as him and John were a few feet away from the classroom. _I saw this coming._ John thought, sighing as he watched his friend continue to yell. He had to admit to himself that Alex looked pretty hot when he was angry. _Wait, hot?_ John hadn't thought of someone as hot before. _I don't know if I like that word..._  
He decided he would talk to Hercules about it later.

Alex's ranting was cut off by someone running over to them. " _Mes amis!_ " Lafayette shouted to them from across the hallway.   
"What class do you have next?"they asked as soon as he caught up to them.

"History." Alex and John replied at the same time. John glanced over at Alex and Laf's schedules.   
"You have the same teacher as Laf, and I think Herc is in your class too. Mr Lewis is a pretty cool teacher and my class is right next door to yours. I'll see you guys after school!" John said, smiling and starting to walk away before turning back and asking "None of us have a 7th period, right?"   
Laf and Alex both shook their heads. John nodded back and walked into his class while his friends walked into the class next door.

\---

The bell rang exactly at 3:00 and John was in a hurry to get out of class. He quickly gathered his things and said goodbye to Mr Clark before running out of the classroom to catch up to his friends. Luckily, they had been waiting for him outside.

"John! I haven't seen you all day!" Hercules ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You literally saw me 2 days ago, Herc!" John said, laughing.

"Yeah, but it's not the same!" his friend replied. "What are you guys going to do now?" he turned to Alex and Laf and asked.   
"Homework."   
"Practice."  
"Sleep."  
"Well I'm gonna go to 7/11 if anyone wants to join me." Herc said.   
"I'll come." John replied.   
"Alright, let's go!" He said, grabbing John by the arm and dragging him away from his friends.

\--

"Anything bothering you?" Hercules asked as soon as he walked out of the store.

"What gave it away?" John said, frowning.

"I've known you long enough. I can kind of tell when something's wrong." Herc laughed. He handed John his slurpee and a bag of chips.

"Thanks." He mumbled, taking the slurpee and chips from his friend's hand.

"So do you want to tell me what's up?"

John took a deep breath before asking "Do you know what asexual means?"

"Well yeah, it basically means that a person doesn't feel sexual attraction towards anyone of any gender. It doesn't necessarily mean that an asexual person isn't open to a romantic relationship, and there's actually lots of variations of it. Asexuality is a spectrum, just like sexual attraction is a spectrum. I could probably go into more detail if you want...why do you ask?"

"I think that I might be asexual. Your explanation kind of confirmed it for me..." John said, looking down at the ground.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that! Don't worry. Why would I ever judge you?"

"It's not you I'm worried about."

And so John and Hercules continued to talk for another hour, and _kept_ talking as they walked home together. John felt so relaxed and accepted by the time he got home that he didnt realize he forgot his car at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA SORRY FOR THE ABRUPT ENDING 
> 
> so john got all weirded out when he thought of alex as hot and thats what led him to realize that he's ace and he's worried that alex will think less of him if he ever finds out bc he's super flirty and sexual u kno
> 
> also alex doesn't know laf is genderfluid but that will be established in the next chapter!!!! 
> 
> i love john so he will not get in trouble for being late and forgetting his car (this time???)  
> thanks for reading this trash g o o d b y e

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for suffering through that. i promise the chapters will get better. the descriptions of everyone were shitty but u know what they look like I'm sorry


End file.
